No Regrets
No Regrets is an original song by Michael Conor. He posted it on his soundcloud on June 22, 2017. LYRICS: Intro Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na 1 Look, uh, uh Finally got it so I gotta thank the Lord I'm feeling blessed Getting everything I wanted, I was always giving less I was hated on the come I'm now like everyone obsessed Still that same kid outta Shaker, c'mon how could y'all forget Said I couldn't, but I knew that I was chosen (chosen) I swore it would all happen, made a promise I would show 'em (show 'em) I remember dreaming all the shows and all the money stacking up So much disproval not even my fam will back me up Now back it up, back it up, I need y'all to back it up I've been told I'm always working, Michael you don't slack enough People wonder how we did it, man they can't stop basking us So we all got opportunity I just can't pass it up Chorus I was never the kid that they believed in It's just how it goes in Cleveland People changin' with the seasons Sometimes I wonder what's the reason I was never the kid that they believed in It's just how it goes in Cleveland People changin' with the seasons Sometimes I wonder what's the reason I was never the kid that they believed in It's just how it goes in Cleveland People changin' with the seasons Sometimes I wonder what's the reason I said I'd get it, then I did it Never care what they say Y'all still living with regrets and I got none to this day 2 Ever since I was eleven I just wanted to be great Young and so determined I was always tryna find a way See a chance and Imma take it Never wanna play it safe Always knew that I will make it Forward regardless of the stakes Chorus I was never the kid that they believed in It's just how it goes in Cleveland People changin' with the seasons Sometimes I wonder what's the reason When I told them my ambitions They said I should probably stick to dreaming But I never had a problem sleeping That's just fuel for me to feed in Never the same ones who I believed in But y'all tryna count me out I ain't even in the ring yet, so why they tryna knock me out Haven't even got to play yet Coach ain't put me in the game yet Give me one chance and Imma take it Give me one chance and Imma take it Feel so close I barely taste it This the life I always wanted But all you do is wonder What's it like for the ones who got it Said I'd get it then I did it Never care what they say Y'all still living with regrets and I got none to this day Chorus I was never the kid that they believed in It's just how it goes in Cleveland People changin' with the seasons Sometimes I wonder what's the reason I was never the kid that they believed in It's just how it goes in Cleveland People changin' with the seasons Sometimes I wonder what's the reason I was never the kid that they believed in It's just how it goes in Cleveland People changin' with the seasons Sometimes I wonder what's the reason I said I'd get it, then I did it Never care what they say Y'all still living with regrets and I got none to this day Outro Finally got it so I gotta thank the Lord I'm feeling blessed Getting everything I wanted I was always giving less I was hated on the come I'm now like everyone obsessed Still that same kid outta Shaker, c'mon how could y'all forget References Category:Michael Conor Category:Songs